Natalya
thumb|Natalya Natalie Katherine "Nattie" Neidhart (27 de mayo de 1982) es una luchadora profesional canadiense que trabaja en la WWE bajo el nombre de Natalya. Dentro de sus logros se destaca un reinado como Campeona de Divas de la WWE. Es la hija del ex-luchador Jim "the Anvil" Neidhart, yerno de Stu Hart y sobrina del miembro del salon de la fama de WWE Bret Hart siendo la tercera generación de una familia de luchadores. Como miembro de la familia Hart es la prima de los luchadores Harry Smith y Teddy Hart y es actualmente novia de Tyson Kidd. 'World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)' 'Florida Championship Wrestling (2007-2008)' El 5 de enero de 2007, Neidhart firmó un acuerdo con la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), siendo la primera luchadora de la tercera generación de la familia Hart en el empresa. Tras firmar fue asignada al territorio de desarrollo de la WWE, la Deep South Wrestling durante la primera mitad del año antes de ser transferida a Florida Championship Wrestling cuando abrió en junio. Natalya debutó en la Ohio Valley Wrestling en un dark match durante las grabaciones del 18 de julio de 2007. Debutó en televisión la siguiente semana como miembro de The Next Generation Hart Foundation, acompañando a Teddy Hart y Harry Smith en combates por pareja. En octubre ella, junto con el resto de los miembros de Hart Foundation, fueron trasladados a la Florida Championship Wrestling. '2008-2009' Hizo su debut en el roster principal de la WWE, bajo el nombre de Natalya Neidhart, el 4 de abril de 2008 durante un episodio de SmackDown!, saliendo de entre el público ayudando a Victoria en un ataque sobre Michelle McCool y Cherry. En Backlash participo en un 12 Divas Tag Team donde el Team Phoenix (Beth Phoenix, Victoria, Jillian, Melina, Layla & Natalya) derrotó al Team James (Mickie James, Michelle McCool, Ashley, Maria, Kelly Kelly & Cherry). Posteriormente gano un Golden Dream match, convirtiendose en la primera retadora por el nuevo Campeonato de Divas. Durante las semanas siguientes, ganó varios combates individuales y en parejas, estrenando su nueva técnica final, el "Sharpshooter" rindiendo a varias divas como Layla, Jillian Hall, Alicia Fox,Brie Bella & Nikki Bella. En The Great American Bash se enfrento a Michelle McCool por el nuevo Campeonato de Divas de la WWE, saliendo derrotada por lo que McCool se corono campeona. Participó en la Miss WrestleMania 25 Diva Battle Royal de WrestleMania XXV, pero no logró ganar, siendo "Santina Marella" quien ganara el combate. El 15 de abril de 2009, fue enviada a la marca ECW por el draft suplementario. En esta marca volvió a formar The Hart Dynasty junto a Tyson Kidd & David Hart Smith. El 29 de junio del 2009 fue traspasada junto a Kidd y Smith de la ECW a SmackDown!. En SmackDown! inició un feudo junto a The Hart Dinasty en contra de Cryme Time & Eve Torres. Estuvo en el equipo de Smackdown Divas, junto con Michelle McCool y Beth Phoenix en WWE Bragging Rights,derrotando al equipo RAW de Melina, Gail Kim & Kelly Kelly. En la edición del 13 de noviembre en SmackDown! se enfrentó a Mickie James y logró ganar este combate gracias a las distracciones de LayCool (Michelle McCool & Layla). El 4 de diciembre en SmackDown! participó en un Triple Theat Match para obtener a la Contendiente #1 al Campeonato Femenino de la WWE en la cual salio derrotada, siendo la vencedora Mickie James, combate en donde también participó Beth Phoenix. '2010-2011' En Wrestlemania XXVI se convirtió en face al ayudar a su tío Bret Hart a ganarle a Mr. McMahon. Debido al Supplemental Draft, fue traspasado de SmackDown! a RAW junto con su equipo The Hart Dinasty, donde empezaron un feudo con su tío Bret Hart en contra de The Miz y Big Show, ganando los Campeonato Unificado en Parejas de la WWE. Después iniciaron un feudo en con The Usos & Tamina, a los cuales se enfrentaron en Fatal 4-Way, ganando The Hart Dynasty. A la siguiente noche se enfrentó a Tamina, pero la lucha se detuvo cuando The Nexus entraron al ring. El 27 de septiembre en RAW, ganó la oportunidad de luchar por el Campeonato de las Divas tras ganar una Battle Royal de Divas, luchando en Hell in a Cell, pero derrotó a la campeona Michelle McCool por descalificación gracias a la interferencia de Layla, por lo que no logró ganar el título, empezando un feudo con las co-campeonas Lay-Cool. A causa de esto, tuvo otra oportunidad contra la co-campeona Layla en Bragging Rights, pero volvió a ser derrotada al recibir un "Simply Flawless" de McCool. A causa de esta victoria, el 1 de noviembre derrotó a McCool, obteniendo una oportunidad por el título en Survior Series contra McCool & Layla; la cual ganó coronándose como campeona, pero al celebrar, fue atacada por LayCool pero fue salvada por Beth Phoenix quien hacia su regreso. El 13 de diciembre en RAW Slammy Awards participo en un Diva Battle Royal en el que se determinaria a la Diva Of The Year 2010 sin embargo fue eliminada por Michelle McCool quien gano el combate. Al termino del mismo el RAW General Manager pacto una lucha entre Natalya & Beth Phoenix en contra de LayCool en TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs en el primer Tables Match.En el evento ella y Beth Phoenix derrotaron a Michelle McCool & Layla. El 24 de Enero derroto a Melina Perez reteniendo el Campeonato de Divas.Tras la lucha Michelle McCool & Layla exigieron su revancha por el título en Royal Rumble, en dicho evento, Eve Torres fue añadida al combate por el Campeonato de las Divas, resultando esta última la ganadora. En RAW tuvo la revancha por el titulo en un Lumberjill Match saliendo derrotada. El 26 de abril debido al Draft Suplementario fue traspasada a SmackDown! en donde se convirtió en mánager y entrenadora de Kaitlyn y la debutante A.J. comenzando un feudo con Alicia Fox, Tamina & Rosa Mendes. El 1 de Agosto en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal para ser contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas de la WWE pero fue eliminada por The Bella Twins. El 5 de agosto derrotó a AJ, por rendicion,luego del combate continuó atacandola dando un cambio a heel y revelando que se habia aliado con Beth Phoenix (quien tambien se volvió heel en RAW de la misma semana). Natalya acompañó a Phoenix en sus luchas por el título en SummerSlam y Night of Champions en donde Phoenix salió derrotada. En Hell in a Cell volvió acompañar a Beth Phoenix por la lucha del Campeonato de Divas de la WWE Phoenix derrotó a Kelly después de Glam Slam coronandose en la nueva Campeona de Divas El 31 de Octubre participó en Halloween Diva Battle Royal para ser contendiente #1 al Campeonato de Divas de la WWE pero fue eliminada por Eve. Después de que esta última ganara intentó atacarla junto con Beth Phoenix pero fue salvada por Kelly Kelly y Alicia Fox. '2012-presente' En Royal Rumble derrotó junto con Beth Phoenix,The Bella Twins a Kelly Kelly, Eve Alicia Fox & Tamina. Las siguientes semanas comenzó un gimmick que trataba sobre flatulencias que ella emitía durante los segmentos de vídeo.El 22 de marzo en Superstars cambió a face después que hiciera equipo con Tamina Snuka y estas dos úlitima siendo derrotadas por Beth Phoenix y Eve disolviendosé la Divas of Doom.El 7 de mayo en Raw cambió a heel al ser equipo con Maxine siendo derrotadas a la vez por Layla y Kelly Kelly.En Money in the Bank fue derrotada en 6 Diva Tag Team junto Beth Phoenix & Eve por Layla Tamina Snuka & Kaitlyn.El 20 de agosto en RAW participó en un Diva Battle Royal para ser conteniente #1 al Campeonato de las Divas de la WWE.Sin embargo no logró ganar siendo eliminada por Alicia Fox.El 13 de septiembre en Superstars cambió a face tras derrotar a Alicia Fox. 'Movimientos Personales' *Sharpshotter (2007-presente) *Cloverleaf (2006-2008) *Nattie by Nature (2008-presente) *Spinning sitout powerbomb (2008-2009) 'Aliados' *Victoria (2008) *Bret Hart (2008-presente) *Beth Phoenix (2010-presente) *Maryse (2008) *Tyson Kidd (2008-2011) *David Hart Smith (2008-2011) *AJ (2011) *Kaitlyn (2011) 'Logros' *WWE Divas Championship (1 vez)